This present disclosure concerns the field of thermal solar collectors. In particular, it pertains to closed-circle fluid collectors incorporating several sub-assemblies for absorbing heat within one enclosure, and such closed-circle fluid collectors exhibiting possibilities of flow control.
Such collectors have been described, for example, in DE 29912457 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,955.